My Once Upon A Time
by LunarEclipseOfTheSun
Summary: "I'll try, Jake. I can't promise you that my feelings will change over time, but I can try to love you." Then he ran away, I was so confused, but infuriated that he would run away. Especially, after what I just told him. Then, everything went black. E/B.


**Summary:**

Isabella is the daughter of clan leader, Kanen. The Volturi capture Bella in an act to keep a secret that was long lost, a secret. This secret has the power to kill the entire vampire race from the beginning of time, as well as holding stories to their past. Bella is the only one who can tell them the truth about themselves, and she isn't going to give into the Volturi easily. The Cullens can save her from her death, but only with the help of her tribe. Can they work together for Bella's sake? Only problem is, Bella is falling in love with Edward, and she's arranged to marry Jacob. How will all of this affect the tribe, and Bella's parents? Co-written with TearsOfTheEclipse.

A/N: -TearsOfTheEclipse- I just wanted to tell you all that I greatly appreciate you clicking on this story. I hope you enjoy reading it, and I'm co-writing it with LunarEclipseOfTheSun. She's my cousin, and the best. So... -LunarEclipseOfTheSun- I restate what she said, only better : ) -That was written by TearsOfTheEclipse-

Disclaimer: We own nothing, Sadly : (

Enjoy : )

* * *

My Once Upon A Time

Chp. 1- The Capture

(Bella's POV)

* * *

_1623_

_I saw him from afar, for the first time today. All of the people in this town talked about how he was different from the other men. I'd never believed them so much in my life any more than now. My mother had just recently told me the most upsetting news. I was, and always will be, a witch. I'll always be the one in this town who can control nature, or fix things that aren't meant to be fixed. My mother told me that we had been around for centuries, keeping God's word._

_We protect this world from the demons that threaten our kind. They drink blood, and have red eyes. They are known to only come out at night, and my people call them 'Drakul'. Drakul means that it's a body moving with the help of a demonic spirit. They can only be perished when ripped apart, and burned. I enjoy watching my mother with spells. Particularly, the one that can ward away evil spirits, including a Drakul._

_Prince Titus, was the only male in town worth looking at. I know my mother wouldn't approve of me watching him the way I do, but I could care less. All the other men in this town are twenty pounds too heavy, and forty years too old for me. He was amazing too. He had long, dark hair, with green eyes._

_He was all that I could want, but he would never look my way. Never. He was a prince, with a royal family, and I was a closet witch, and would be hated by other people who found out. I couldn't let that happen, and we'd kept our secret, secret for centuries now. I was't going to let one person be the down fall of my race._

_I was going to be the witch who takes over for my mother. She is head of our clan, and the only one powerful enough to actually do lasting spells. She keeps this town safe, and she's going to teach me how to also. She's the only one who can teach me how, since I have no idea who my father is._

_He was basically just there when I was born, and then left. It wasn't normal, but what in my life was at this point? I was a 15 year old witch, that was an outsider in her own family. I wasn't exactly what you call normal. What witch was?_

I love how Alexandra was so fearless in everything she did. I love how she could be whoever she wanted to be. I was forced into being the chief's daughter, the only chief's daughter.

I was quite popular with the younger male werewolves in this tribe. All of them were my friends, though there were hardly any girls. Werewolf's offspring are normally male.

Sometimes, it is different though. Like with me, and Leah. Leah is the only other teenage girl in this tribe. The only other girl I can talk to in this tribe, unless I want to talk to old women.

Then, we have plenty. Sadly. The only difference between Leah and I, is that I can't change into a wolf. She can.

I was 17, and I hadn't found the type of love that Alexandra describes in this diary. I never really knew what happened to her and Titus other than the fact that, he didn't want anything to do with her.

I thought it was a sad ending for something that was so romantic. It was almost like it was out of a fairytale, but she never got her happy ending.

Every person in our family has read this diary, because my great-great-great- how every many greats ago- grandfather found this book. It was passed down through the generations of our family, with care. I was the only one who wanted to read it more than once. More than twice.

I was the only one who thought her life wasn't over, and I've always wondered. She has to have other diaries that were lost somewhere. Right? Alexandra is a hero to our kind, she's the ones who defeated all the vampires, or so she thought. At the time.

I always wondered why she never wrote anymore than what she did, because all she did was stop in the middle of a day. Almost, like she went to do something and never came back.

It was at least interesting to me, and probably only me. Tribes from all around the world have come to try to take the book, and we have always defended in with our lives.

I can't understand why everyone wants to fight us for it, but all of the people in this tribe understand what it holds. Nobody else can read it, and so nobody else would be able to understand it then. So, why take it?

All of it's power alone, is enough to kill any vampire though. Once, translated of course. Alexandra was the first witch ever to make a spell for killing all the vampires, the only problem is that we can't seem to translate that particular part of her work.

It's like it's in another language we don't know. I can't tell you how many people my father has working on decoding it. It seems to be impossible, and I'm not the only one who thinks that we won't ever be able to figure it out.

The vampires might be able to though, if they had the right vampires from that era. That's why we need to keep it. To ourselves. Most people in the tribe don't know where it is.

My father, Kanen, is the only one who won't give up hope on translating it. That's why I admire him so much. He would do anything to protect this family, this tribe, from the evils of the world. He's the only reason our tribe is still here, and the only reason people still think that he can do this. All of this, for us.

He says I remind him so much of my mother Renee. She wasn't a wolf, and she wasn't from this tribe. She was a human, that he described as beautiful, and intelligent. She didn't want to be tied down though, and my father's father wouldn't allow him to be married to a human.

Or, someone outside of this tribe. We have rules, and we have had them for ages. My father broke those rules, but somehow never got into too much trouble with the Elders.

How, I'll never know. I wish that I could meet my mother just once though. You know, without it just being a story. That's what I have Cybele for though. She is my dad's new wife, well not so new anymore but she's like a step-mom, and the only one in the tribe worth marrying.

But, my father said he only married her because it was mandatory to have a wife when you're the chief. Only they found out that she couldn't have any children, so after my father dies the Elders will have to chose a new male to run the pack. Since he can't re-marry anyone in the tribe.

Cybele has always be hurt be this, and she feels guilty all the time. You call see it in her eyes, when she looks at my father.

The Blacks, are the most likely to get it. Simply, because of Jacob. He's the one my father thinks will do well, and the only wolf that has actually gotten a chance to kill a vampire in years.

Jacob is also, the one my father wants me to marry. I don't want to marry him, for the fact that, he is just so...not who I want to be with. I want to marry to type of person like my dad found in my mother. The type of person that even on the worst day I'll love unconditionally. Someone like Titus, for Alexandra.

"Isabella, get out here now." I heard my dad calling me from outside, and went to check things out. He never normally calls to me during the day. I'm kind of afraid of what he might say. I don't think I did anything wrong, but who knows when it comes to my father.

"Yes, father." He was standing with Jacob, by his side. "I think that you, and Jacob, need to talk about some things. Just don't let anything happen to her Jacob." Being the suck-up he was he said, "I would never let that happen, Chief."

My father smiled, and nodded. I could see it in his eyes when he talked to Jacob that he wanted me to be with him so badly, that it hurt me to think about hurting him. I didn't want my father to have to go through losing another person that he loved, and I knew that if I didn't marry Jacob, I wouldn't be the same in his eyes ever again.

I couldn't figure out what was worse, living my whole life knowing that I could be happier with some else or that I did want I wanted to do and lost my father's heart.

"Bella..." He reached out for my hand, and I offered mine, taking his in in mine we walking in the forests that surrounded the village. I couldn't help but think that I was going to tell him some things that he wouldn't want to hear, and that I would end up hurting him.

Jacob was my best friend in this tribe, and I never wanted to make that any more than what it was. I never intended to marry him, or that my father would think so much of him.

I would much rather be with the Jacob that I knew he used to be, and not the one he was now. Not that that wasn't a good things for him, but that I didn't like the fact that I was only going to be with him because of who he was now.

"Jacob, look I don't want..." He cut in.

"Bella, I just want you to give this a try. Only try, for me. For your father, and for the tribe. Can you think about how good it would be if we got married, Bella? How many other guys in this tribe would you actually want to be with? I was your friend, and we can be so much more than that, if you allow it."

I could see where he was coming from, only the fact that, I wouldn't want to marry anyone else in this tribe either. He was only one that I ever cared for as much as my family, and the only one that I'll ever get as close to as my Titus.

"I'll try, Jake. I can't promise you that my feelings will change over time, but I can try to love you." He looked like I just made him the happiest man in the world, and then everything changed when he started to run away.

I was so confused, but infuriated that he would run away. Especially, after what I just told him. Then, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: TearsOfTheEclipse- So, how did we do? I don't think it was too horrible. Well, tell us both what you think. We greatly appreciate it. LunarEclipseOfTheSun- What she said : ) TearsOfTheEclipse- I so just wrote that for her : ) Anyways...

You Know What To Do...

Thanks : )

V

V

V

V

~TearsOfTheEclipse

~LunarEclipseOfTheSun

**A/N: REALLY TELL US WHAT YOU THINK, IT'S OUR FIRST STORY TOGETHER. WE WANT TO KNOW : )**


End file.
